1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device that records images on a continuous recording medium.
2. Related Art
Image recording devices that record images to continuous paper and discharge the printed paper from a paper exit are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-241005. Image recording devices of this type have a cutter for cutting the continuous paper to a specific length after the image is recorded, and accumulate the discharged paper that is cut by the cutter and discharged from the paper exit on a tray.
With this type of recording device, however, the length to which the paper is cut differs according to the printed image. A problem with this configuration of the related art is that because the tray is disposed at a fixed angle, the discharged slips may not accumulate in a neat stack in the tray when the length of the discharged paper varies because the paper may turn over when the cut length is short, and the discharged paper may cause a paper jam when the cut length is long because the form will not fit in the tray.